Math Homework
by Slushipping
Summary: An oldie. An old love of Kenny's has moved to South Park and is struggling with homework one night. Mysterion drops by for a visit and hopes to receive some cheats.


**Some old story I wrote months ago. For those who like the KennyxKelly pairing, this one's for you! :) I was inspired to put it up here after looking at some brand new fanart of them over on deviantART.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park! It rightfully belongs to Trey & Matt.**_

* * *

><p><span>Math Homework<span>

_2 x 22 = 44_

_4 x 11 = 44_

_7 x 8 = 56…_

Kelly was at her desk, reviewing the latest multiplication tables in her textbook. She quickly scribbled down the answers to the side on her notebook paper while her work was shown on a major portion of the sheet. Mr. Garrison assigned his class a decent amount of math homework for that night. However, if they didn't understand one problem, the students were allowed to look in the back of the book to find the answers since he thought it was necessary. Of course, he knew that a majority of his students would return the following day without any signs of showing work. It was a hopeless solution, but at least there were few who cared to acquire a proper education and take the time to get everything finished instead of slacking off. That and Mr. Garrison planned to threaten the rest of his class with a week full of after-school detention.

_THUD!_

Kelly dropped her pencil and swiveled around in her chair; she gasped.

"Kenny!"

The boy snickered haughtily as he straightened out his posture, shivering and soaking wet from head to toe. His spring was winding out of control and she could hear his teeth chattering. He swept back his cloak that revealed a wild mess of unkempt hair. Kelly rushed to his side and led him to the foot of her bed.

"Th—think I still have time to complete my assignment?" he asked with a weak smile. In a split second, he covered his nose with an arm, only to sneeze violently into it.

Kelly quickly retrieved her trusty pair of tweezers from a desk drawer. She cautiously looked over Kenny's arm that had recently been invaded by a splatter of snot, only to pick out the boogers that she gladly added to her collection of never-ending odd sorts of things. Kenny had the urge to roll his eyes, but resisted for the sake of his girlfriend's strange fascination. Collecting things like butterfly wings or bird feathers he could understand why, but a collection of boogers? Disgusting. Kelly walked over to her desk to drop the fresh boogers into a jar with the rest, leaving Kenny to cringe.

"The things I do for love," he muttered.

"What was that?" asked Kelly, turning back to him.

"I said that I thought I saw a dove," he lied, "… while I was climbing your tree. Karen would love to see it sometime."

Kelly smiled. "Oh," she said. "And sure. The math is pretty easy. I started a few minutes ago. There's only twenty problems, so we should get them finished in ten minutes or less. Would you like to get out of those wet clothes? I have your parka hanging in my closet."

The blonde boy blew his lips, ruffling them as a grating sound came from his mouth. "That depends. Would your dad let me use the dryer?"

"It's no problem, Kenny. I'll step outside while you strip down. Then you can hand me your outfit and I'll go downstairs and put it in the dryer for you."

Kenny smirked. "Have I ever told you I loved you?"

His slow smile made her heart turn to mush. "Every day."

Kelly waited outside in the hall as Kenny changed into his warm clothes. He piled his Mysterion costume into his girlfriend's arms and watched her scurry off down the stairs. Kenny found his satchel lying next to Kelly's backpack against the wall and opened it up. He fished out his mathematics textbook and walked over to Kelly's desk to grab a pencil. He carefully broke off a new sheet from her notebook and then he comfortably sat himself down against the side of her bed on the floor, flipping through the dog-eared pages of the weary hardback. He found the page that he was looking for and quickly got to work.

A few minutes later, Kelly returned from the laundry room.

"All right, Mysterion's costume should at least take an hour to dry," she said. "Sorry about that, my dryer isn't the greatest—… why are you sitting on the floor?"

Kenny looked up from his times tables and shrugged. "Just… doin' my homework? I didn't want to steal your chair. Besides, your rug's comfy." He patted the mat with a hand before furiously rubbing it, making his palm burn in pain. He blew a cold breath of air on his hand desperately. "… Ow."

Kelly laughed. She then grabbed her things and sat down beside him. The pair put their brains together to work out the problems, with the only noise being pencils jotting down answers and notes on pieces of notebook paper. While being in the middle of their assignment, Kenny leaned his head on Kelly's shoulder and snuggled his face into the heat of her neck.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Resting," he answered drowsily, eyelids slowly drooping shut. "I'll have my strength back in a few minutes. Don't worry about me."

Kelly leaned the side of her head against the boy's blonde hair. She took her time, nuzzling his golden locks with great affection.

There were times where Kelly couldn't help but worry about Kenny, though. He began to die less frequently on a regular basis, but that didn't mean Kelly couldn't fret. Once he fell from her tree by accident, only to end up breaking his neck. Sometimes there were the simplest of mishaps, like daring to survive through a sawmill during a field trip. Sometimes a crook stabbed him in the chest when he did a nightly patrol. Sometimes rats would physically dominate his body and chew him down to the bone just for the hell of it.

If Kelly witnessed the cause, she'd immediately drop whatever she was doing and write in her journal that was dedicated to Kenny's deaths. Then the next following day, Kenny would ask her how he'd die, and Kelly would answer him with the latest cause of death.

She was a good girl, Kelly Kendrick. And Kenny couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. Although she was also unbelievably clingy and distraught, he still loved her; flaws and all. Yes, even the jar of boogers that sat on her desk at every waking moment.


End file.
